User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Magnum Opus Rigness
Magnum Opus Rigness Skill Eternal Revelation (Nullifies all status ailments & recovers HP each turn) Burst Philosopher's Stone (Recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) Brave Burst Long Lost Material (16 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) About Scoring System From now on, I am going to implement a type of scoring system for the units that I analyze. Each category will be out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. I am aware that there are other people doing unit reviews and I see that they have different opinions on them, especially Ushi who has a ton of reviews on the latest units. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Done by request! Rigness is one of the Sphere Founders. He also outclasses most, if not, all of the healers in the game due to his BB being similar to Altri's SBB. Rigness and the Philosopher's Stone! Available now in theaters! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 As useful as this Leader Skill is, this Leader Skill is actually pointless to use if you're using Rigness. Rigness is an anti-debuff unit, which means that he can cure status ailments using his BB/SBB. Curing status ailments is Rigness's main use. Using Rigness as a Leader will make his "cure and negate status ailments" effect from his BB and SBB useless. True, there is the HP recover every turn, but the heal is so small that you'll barely notice your units healing. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rigness's BB resembles a lot like Altri's SBB. The only difference is the heal amount, which is not too significant as there are HC drops that will also help recover your HP. With just this BB, you heal, cure status ailments, and negate them for 3 turns. This only takes 25 BC to fill compared to 40 BC to fill Altri's SBB. Unfortunately, this BB does not attack, but there are so many effects that come with this BB that they make up for not attacking. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rigness's SBB is like his BB, but it doesn't heal and it attacks. With a 450% damage modifier, Rigness can deal pretty decent damage. Not only that, Rigness also attacks using Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elements. The ability to heal and negate status ailments is very nice too as many enemies tend to inflict status ailments. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Rigness is a healer! Not an attacker! Rigness's SBB takes a lot of BC to fill in Arena, leaving you with little choice but to use his BB, which deals no damage. True, it heals your squad, but Arena is a kill-and-win game. These battles are not meant to last long. Rigness also lacks as a leader as well. Units focus on killing, rather than inflicting status ailments. It is much better to use an Atk boosting Leader Skill or a BB Leader Skill rather than a defense Leader Skill like Rigness's. Stats Score: 7/10 As a healer, Rigness has a pretty good HP stat. The other stats seem to lack a bit. The Atk and Def stats are balanced, but are on the average dot. Typings that affect Rec don't matter too much as Rigness's heal adds 22.5% of his Rec to the healing formula. Rigness can still heal a decent amount even as an Anima type. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rigness is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Ever scared of status ailments? Rigness is the answer to that. He heals, cures, and negates status ailments for 3 turns. This is very useful in any quest as there are enemies that can inflict status ailments. Rigness's multi-element SBB is also very useful when fighting certain bosses in Raid. Overall, Rigness can fix status ailment problems in your squad as he can cure them by using his BB and SBB. Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Did you enjoy Rigness and the Philosopher's Stone? Was it interesting? Does it even exist? Add it to the Imperial Library, please. How do you feel about Rigness and the Philosopher's Stone? ★★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★ ★★ ★ Comment below on what you think about Rigness! How does he help you in the squad? Do you think there's going to be a movie dedicated to Rigness? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent *Ice Legend Selena *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt Category:Blog posts